O Colégio de Magia e Bruxaria do Rio de Janeiro
by Anninha Black
Summary: Você já imaginou como seria uma escola de magia e bruxaria brasileira?


**Epílogo**** – ****Sofia e o CMBRJ**

****

**Finalmente uma fic sobre uma escola de magia brasileira! **

Baseado na obra de J. K. Rowling; of course, my horse.

Aí não tem marotos, Harry, Ron ou Hermione, nem Draco, mesmo assim, espero que vocês gostem. ) Escrevam reviews pra eu saber se estão gostando e se eu devo continuar!

Minha primeira fic! Tcharans:

**28 de Fevereiro de 2006**

Eu, Sofia, 1.60 m de altura, olhos verdes e cabelos castanho claro, morena, juro solenemente que, este ano, eu vou lembrar de escrever todos os dias nesse diário. Ok, eu sei que eu prometo isso todo santo ano, mas dessa vez É SÉRIO, até porque eu aprendi este feitiço hiper mega super útil. Tô testando ele agora. Eu penso e a pena escreve! Uhú, mandou bem, Sofia! Infelizmente, eu não consegui usá-lo para as aulas porque eu não consigo pensar exatamente o que os professores falam, E ELES FALAM! Demais!

Primeiro dia de aula hoje no meu querido Colégio de Magia e Bruxaria do Rio de Janeiro. Cara, eu gosto das aulas e tudo mais, mas não me importaria MESMO que o carnaval durasse mais um pouco. Porque ele foi PERFEITO, sério, sem noção, eu passei o carna aonde? ILHA DO BOTO VERMELHO, chupa essa manga, diário! (sim, eu tenho mania de falar com objetos). A Ilha do Boto Vermelho é simplesmente o lugar mais badalado, mais famoso, mas foooooo... Legal de se passar o carnaval no mundo bruxo brasileiro. E eu estava lá! ;) É claaaro que eu não fui por minha conta, porque os hotéis de lá são absurdamente caros e tampouco eu tenho uma casa lá, maaaaas... Clara, minha melhor amiga (daquelas bem pobrinhas), possui uma casa lá (feiinha a casa dela, tadinha... quero uma casa feia daquelas) e me chamou para passar o carnaval. Você deve imaginar como eu penseeeei mil vezes antes de aceitar né (você deve ter reparado que eu sou um pouquinho irônica, assim, um tantinho só..).

Bom, posso dizer que foi maneiríssimo e que ainda conheci o Billy. Ele é americano e estava de férias aqui no Brasil, e vamos dizer que nos conhecemos melhor e acrescentarmos que ele é um Deus Grego, ou melhor, americano. Hoho.

E só porque é uma curiosidade e não quero me esquecer disso, a Ilha tem esse nome, pois possuis os únicos lagos do mundo em que há os botos vermelhos, aqueles que se transformam em lindos homens ou mulheres à noite e saem para levar um humano para o lago, onde passam a viver como botos para sempre. Será que o Billy era um? Hsuahsuahsuash. Ouvi dizer que há muito tempo não se registram casos de rapto por botos, mas que já houve muitos.

Mas agora vamos mirar o futuro. Alguns tons mais morena, chegou a hora de acordar às 7 horas para ter aulas até as 5 da tarde. São 6 horas agora e eu estou em casa. Todo dia é ir para o colégio e voltar as 6 em casa. As únicas pessoas que podem morar no colégio são aquelas que vieram de outras cidades estudar aqui. Isto porque o CMBRJ é o melhor instituto de educação mágica do Brasil. Ele é de graça, mas para entrar, você precisa passar em teste que ocorrem em várias fases, e estes são bem complicados. Traduzindo, se você for inteligente, você entra. Certo, não queria admitir, mas sou inteligente! Hshaushauhsuas, to zoando, não é grande coisa, a grande maioria das pessoas que estudam no meu colégio é. E já que estamos falando nele, vou tentar descrever um pouco como ele é.

Tem várias maneiras de se chegar até ele, mas todas as maneiras são mágicas. Isso significa que trouxas não entram. Eu particularmente, vou de pó de flu. Mas quase ninguém mais chega assim, porque 95 das pessoas que eu conheço não têm uma lareira em casa, porque será, não é... Um calor do cão essa cidade, mas voltando... Você pode solicitar um portal diário para o colégio, mas eles são relativamente caros, são 15 Auros, o que corresponde a 30 Reais. Não são todos que podem pagar esse preço todos os dias. Eu sei também que há pontos na maioria dos bairros cariocas onde se pode atravessar direto para o colégio, se você se identificar como aluno. E alguns outros tantos meios. Eu chego no "col" saindo de uma enorme lareira que tem no Hall do CMBRJ. É no hall que fica a recepção e quatro escadas. Uma escada te leva para o primeiro andar. Outra tem o mesmo tamanho que a primeira, mas não leva para o mesmo lugar, leva diretamente para o segundo, que nem a que leva para o terceiro e quarto andar. É óbvio que elas foram encantadas para terem a mesma medida, mas levarem a andares diferentes. É lá que estão as salas de aula, a biblioteca, Etc.etc.etc.

Do lado de fora desse prédio maior, há as quadras de quadribol. São duas, de tamanho médio. Nem de perto chegam a ser que nem a maior quadra de quadribol escolar do mundo, que fica na Inglaterra, mas com certeza dá para o gasto. Também há uma piscina onde se pode respirar debaixo d'água, para quem quiser fazer hidro-net. Ah, depois eu explico melhor sobre o esporte. A gente também tem algumas mesas de transbol, que nada mais é que um futebol, porém, ao invés de ser jogado em uma quadra, os times (há times "oficiais" formados no meu col), em dia de jogo, são diminuídos e teleportados para uma mesa semelhante a uma mesa de totó, que possui a miniatura de um estádio completo. As torcidas também podem ser encolhidas para assistir aos jogos na arquibancada. A grande sacação da parada é que o juiz, os anúncios de propaganda, e até repórteres pára o intervalo são oferecidos pelo próprio jogo, de forma que você quase pensa que está numa verdadeira partida profissional. Atrás do colégio, é onde nós comemos nos três intervalos diários que nós temos. Um dos intervalos é maior, para o almoço. Lá há uma quantidade impressionante de restaurantes e lanchonetes para um colégio. Definitivamente a gente não pode reclamar de que não temos muita opção do que comer. E o melhor, todo esse complexo de restaurantes e lojinhas (de penas, tinta, tudo relacionado ao colégio), ficam a beira-mar. Sim, temos uma praia atrás do colégio! A areia e a água são maravilhosas, é tudo limpo, e metade da água é calma enquanto outra metade possui ondas, para os lekes surfistas! Hshaushaushaus, mas a praia só serve de enfeite, a não ser que você não esteja em intervalo e que não esteja tendo aula por algum motivo. Por exemplo, ano passado o Márcio, nosso professor de transfiguração faltou porque estava com dengue (acredite), e nós íamos ter duas aulas seguidas com ele nesse dia. Com o tempo livre, nós tivemos autorização para curtir a praia. Nem preciso dizer que é tudo de bom quando isso acontece.

Um pouco longe do Hall, mas nem tanto, ficam os prédios que abrigam aqueles que moram no colégio. Há o prédio feminino onde nenhum ser masculino está autorizado a entrar, e o masculino, com a mesma regra, nada de meninas. Claro que se contam casos de violação do regulamento... Estes prédios são limpos e bem cuidados, os alojados não fazem muitas reclamações que não sejam de vizinhos.

Por fim, meu uniforme é igual ao de todas as meninas a partir do 1º ano: camisa branca com ou sem mangas, com faixas roxas nas costuras (as dos meninos são verdes), com o símbolo grande do colégio, um pássaro mágico raro brasileiro, de penas douradas e que põe ovos de ouro.

Bom, meu colégio é mais ou menos assim. Eu acho fodérrimo, né. Agora, depois desta mega introdução, eu continuo a "escrever" amanhã. Hoje posso resumir que foi muito bom reencontrar os amigos, o Bruno continua a implicar demais comigo, mas eu tenho certeza que é porque ele gosta de mim. Nem acredito que estou no segundo ano e que no final do ano que vêm o CMBRJ vai deixar de fazer parte da minha rotina. Mas isso é outra história... Boa noite!


End file.
